


Sam

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [38]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Miss Jo is eavesdropping one evening, and doesn't like what she hears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam

Sam,  
As written by Miss Joanna McCoy.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Sam,

You need to say you're sorry to my unnce Jim. He's not doing so good, and I overheard my pa and him talking. He don't think you love him anymore. That's not ok. I don't know her, but I bet your ma wouldn't like it when he says stuff like that. No brother should ever say that about his brother.

Are you mad at him because he's a fruit? My pa says fruits are nice because they design all the clothes I wear and take all the adopted kids like my friend Mark. I guess he's right. Is it cause of Mister Spock? He's real nice if you bothered to talk to him. Maybe he makes clothes, but I dunno. He seems more like the type to make rooms looks nice.

I esspect you to say you're sorry to Unnce Jim right now. No excuses.

Sincerely,  
Miss Jo

 

**Author's Note:**

> All spelling errors are intentional.


End file.
